Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Daizai) series is a series of songs made by mothy, also known as Akuno-P. The series is currently slated to have at least eight major components, and the songs were put into the album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ which was released on December 22, 2010. Background The series focuses on the "cardinal Sins", the vices used since ancient Christian times in order to instruct on the morality of humanity. While more minor sins, "venial sins", could be easily forgiven through sacraments, the cardinal sins would lead one to eternal damnation if not absolved through Penance or perfect contrition. The theme is common in Catholic tradition. The definitions have changed throughout the years, but there is a general agreement on the current seven with their current Latin names. Songs associated with the deadly Sins Superbia (Pride):"Daughter of Evil" series Various songs, sung by Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, and Haku Yowane A subseries of the Seven Deadly Sins songs, the first song of the series, "Daughter of Evil" was uploaded on April 6, 2008. The songs concern a kingdom ruled by Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche (Kagamine Rin), a princess who, on top of being tyrannical, became jealous when the prince she fell in love with was in love with another girl. Fueled by this, she orders the destruction of the girl's kingdom and the women in it. Her servant, Allen Abbadonia (Kagamine Len), who is actually her brother, is so loyal to his sister that he will kill in order to keep her alive. She ruins the lives of many in order to keep her own goals alive - and is forced to become repentant when her brother finally sacrifices himself for her. :Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Gula (Gluttony): Repulsive Food Eater Conchita (Akujiki Musume Conchita / 悪食娘コンチータ) Sung by Meiko, backup by Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine * Nicovideo broadcast * YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The song was uploaded on March 3, 2009. The song concerns Vanika Conchita (Meiko), a woman who, at one time, ate only the most delicious and exquisite food. Now, however, her tastes have evolved so that she wants something new and grotesque every day, and nothing enters or leaves her palace. The fifteenth personal chef of the year asks for a brief vacation, but she, angry, decides to eat him. Running out of food to eat, she ends up eating her butler and maid, and when everything has gone, she ends up eating herself - which nobody else will ever know what it tastes like. Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」(“Bow down and worship our great Conchita”). It should be noted that "master of the graveyard" (which has no PV) has the "Repulsive Eater Girl" (the master of the graveyard) as the main character, crossing over Conchita, master of the graveyard, and Heartbeat Clocktower. Heartbeat Clocktower itself breifly refers to the Gluttonous Graveyard Master. Invidia (Envy): The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka (Enbizaka no Shitateya / 円尾坂の仕立屋) Sung by Luka Megurine * Nicovideo broadcast * Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) The song was uploaded on December 7, 2009. The song concerns Kayo Sudou (Luka Megurine), a tailor in the fictional city of Enbizaka (enbi = envy), who is known for her skill. The only thing she thinks about most of the time is the fact her "love" is unfaithful and does not come "home". She sees him walking with a woman in a red kimono and murders her with her tailor scissors and takes the kimono, acting as if nothing had happened and that she is concerned about the rising murder rate. She later sees him with a girl in a green sash and does the same to the girl, taking the sash - the same happens with a girl with a yellow hairpin. The tailor dresses herself in the kimono, sash, and hairpin, thinking that she has made herself beautiful for him. But as it turns out, the man does not even know her; the three females were his wife and daughters, and so when he meets the tailor, he does not recognize her. Offended at this apparent lack of acknowledgement, the tailor murders him, too, and carries on with her work. Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」("But I must persevere with my work."). The official English title of the song is "Leviathan Slope". It should be noted that this is the only sin as of yet who neither repents nor dies. Luxuria (Lust): The Madness of Duke Venomania (Venomania Oyake no Kyouki / ヴェノマニア公の狂気) Sung by Gakupo Kamui, backup by Luka Megurine , Miku Hatsune ,Gumi (Megpoid) ,MEIKO and KAITO * Nicovideo broadcast * Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) The song was uploaded on July 25, 2010. The song is about a man, Duke Venomania (Gakupo), who, in his childhood, had been mocked and taunted by others. In adulthood, he made a deal with the devil to have an irresistible charisma to women. As a result, women are now flocking to his mansion's basement to create a harem for him. One of these women happens to be the one who "made him for a fool", his childhood friend, Gumina Glassred (Gumi). However, a jealous man (Kaito) who had lost his love to Venomania came to his palace, disguised as a woman, and stabbed him in the chest with a poisoned knife. The charm now broken, the women flee from his mansion, and as Venomania dies, he sees a glimpse of his childhood friend, and reveals that he had truly loved her. Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Dancing in this harem”). The official English title of the song is "Dance With Asmodeus". It is to be noted that Asmodeus is a country with which Lucifenia (from the Daughter of Evil novel) once fought against for supremacy. The leader of the Asmodeans is named "Gast Venom", possibly equating him to, or making him related in some way to, Duke Venomania. This most likely happens directly after Chrono Story in mothy's chronology. Avaritia (Greed): Judgment of Corruption (Akutoku no Jajjimento / 悪徳のジャッジメント) Sung by Kaito * Nicovideo broadcast (preview of the song) * Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) The full song has been uploaded and can easily be found on youtube, but it is one of the songs in mothy's album 悪ノ王国~Evils Kingdom~.' The official PV has yet to be uploaded. According to mothy, the song with PV will be uploaded sometime early to mid-June.' The song is focused on Gallerian Marlon (Kaito) , a young clever judge who is willing to receive bribes to make criminals "innocent". Later, he is bribed by a general who is about to be sentenced to death for mass murdering. Although it is a capital offence, the general is deemed innocent. As a result, a civil war starts which kills the general. This also leads the burning of the judge's mansion along with him and his "daughter". Killed in the fire, the judge wakes up in the Afterlife with no clue if he is in Hell or Heaven. The "master of the hellish yard" tells him that he can be saved if he gives up his money, but he tells the "master of the hellish yard" that he will never give his fortunes to him, or anyone. He is later sent to Hell, hoping that the place will turn into "utopia" for himself and his "daughter" after he gathers his sins. The song seems to be related to "Girl of a Miniature Garden". Acedia (Sloth/Despair): Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono /眠らせ姫からの贈り物) Sung by Hatsune Miku. *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) This song concerns Margarita Blankenheim (Miku Hatsune), shown as the daughter of a doctor, is made to marry Caspar (Kaito) , a man who is blinded by money. She learns form her friend, Julia(Meiko) how to make a medicine who puts everybody in sleep. She then makes everyone drink her 'remedy', a medicine which makes everyone fall asleep, but in actual fact is just a poison. At the end she's drinking her own poison. At the end of the PV, a dialogue between Elluka Clockworker and Gūmilia, both characters from mothy's Daughter of Evil novel, was shown. Ira (Anger/Wrath): Unknown Gumi song "Heartbeat Clocktower" revealed this song would be sung by Gumi; however, nothing else is known. Related songs Heartbeat Clocktower (ハートビート・クロックタワー) Sung by Kaito * Nicovideo broadcast * YouTube broadcast "Heartbeat Clocktower" was not the first of these songs to be released; it was released April 25, 2010, long after many of the songs had been released. However, it serves as an overarching theme for all of the songs, as well as establishing a background. It is the fourth song in the "Clockwork Lullaby" series. The song concerns a mysterious clocktower and its guard. The dead owner, the "Collector", created a "Theater" and dolls, "Collectibles", with life to inhabit it - they forever enact their story, while hapless visitors end up prey to the "Master of the Graveyard". The "collectibles" are presumably the representatives of the seven sins. The "Graveyard" is the "hellish yard", while the court is the "heavenly yard" ("the heavenly yard" is the name of Akuno-P's blog). The former guardian of the clocktower, which keeps the theater running, had been the embodiment of greed; the current guardian, realizing that the clock was going to stop soon, sacrificed himself to keep it running by taking out his own heart and using it to power the clocktower. :Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Chrono Story Sung by Kagamine Rin/Len and Megurine Luka * Nicovideo broadcast * YouTube broadcast with English Subtitles A direct sequel to the songs Moonlit Bear and Okizari Tsukiyoshou, this song could be considered as a prequel for the Seven Deadly Sins series and possibly to all parts of the Akuno-P universe. After killing their foster mother by pushing her into the oven, the twins gaze how her Original Sin is split in seven parts, each one becoming one of the Seven Deadly Sins, represented by an object. The Lust becomes a Rose, the Gluttony becomes seeds, the Pride becomes a precious stone, the Envy becomes the Spring (represented as a jar), the Sloth becomes the Wind (represented along the clockwork doll from Hakoniwa no Shoujo), the Greed becomes the earth (represented inside of a sand clock) and finally the Wrath becomes the Forest itself (represented as the moon illuminating the woods). Then, the Seven Deadly Sins raise in the sky and are spread through the world. As this happens, the twins ask that someone could clean the filth created by their "Mother". Seeing the current situation, the Eldoh's Tree, the forest's guardian, ask to a old friend, an immortal witch named Elluka Clockworker, to retrieve the Seven Deadly Sins. The witch has some sort of tragic story, which gave her eternal life and caused the death of her loved one. Without nothing to lose the witch began this quest. The song ends without no further explication, just showing the mansion seen in "The Madness of Duke Venomania" at the end of the PV, and a faint "Lu Li La" sung by the Kagamines along the final piano melody at the end of the song. External Link * 悪ノ王国 ~Evils Kingdom~ Official Website Category:Series Category:Vocaloid Original Song